Darkness All Around You
by isahbellah
Summary: "Let me tell you how everything will turn out, Stark" He said closing the door behind him and walking closer to Tony, "I can't control you with the staff, but there are other ways, you know."


**A/N: Laurie (the girl whom I'm gifting this to) already read it, but I think it's time for you guys to (finally!) read this fic.**

**This is exactly what I'm NOT used to write. This is completely different from what I like in my fics. This was also a challenge between me and her; I challenged her to write fluff (something she's not used to writing, given she's the Angst Queen) and she challenged me to write angst (since I only ever manage to write fluff *cough* and porn and humour. *cough*)**

**However, I kind of "slipped" towards the end and this may have some fluff-ish moments. I blame it on Tony's Stockholm Syndrome. Not that he knows that, of course.**

**Warnings/tags for this fic: Non-Con (in the beginning), Dub-Con (for the rest of it), AU - Canon Divergence, Stockholm Syndrome, Dark!Loki, Angst with a happy ending.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this unusual fic! (Note: this fic has 11,509 words. The rest of the words are me talking. Sorry lol)**

* * *

Loki won.

Tony didn't remember very well how it happened. Partially because he wanted to forget (the more he lies that nothing happened, the easier it is to believe), partially because he wished it was all just a nightmare and he'll soon wake up on his bed shared with Pepper (more lies).

He remembered the nuke he threw at the Chitauri base didn't work. He remembered losing consciousnesses and falling from the skies of New York. He remembered the small smile of relief spreading on his friends (_friends_) faces when they found out he was alive.

That was the last time he saw them smiling.

Then it's all a blank. Loki – even though a little beat by the Hulk – managed to catch the Avengers and turn every single one of them into one of those blue-eyed zombies.

Everyone except for Tony. Neither Loki nor Tony knew _why_ the sceptre didn't work on him – it had to do with the arc reactor, that much he knew – but that didn't stop Loki's plans.

First, he stripped Tony from his clothes (and suit). Then he threw Tony into a room in his hideout, whispering softly, "I'll be back later, my _pet_."

There were no windows. There was no mobiles or objects. Just the dark room.

Tony screamed. The first few hours he didn't stop screaming, didn't stop trying to escape, his mind plotting ways to at least break out of the creepy room and then he'd figure something out about how to save his teammates.

Natasha said it only took 'cognitive recalibration'. However, he was just _one guy_ (_without _his suit). It took her one hell of a fight against only Clint, and they're two master assassins.

By the end of what Tony thought was day, Loki came back. Covered in blood and sweat, panting, but his malicious grin never leaving his face.

"Let me tell you how everything will turn out, Stark" He said closing the door behind him and walking closer to Tony, "I can't control you with the staff, but _there are_ other ways, you know."

* * *

Tony had never been raped.

Molested, yes, but not raped. Though he didn't like the memories.

It took him way too long to admit it. Admit that what Obadiah did to him was molestation. After all, he was just a kid when it all happened.

He always thought it was normal. That it was Obie's way of showing him how much he cared about Tony. Sure, when he got older, he learned about things like consent, but he never connected one thing to the other, until...

Afghanistan. Until talking it out with Yinsen. But then again, jerking Stane off and being jerked off by him hardly fell on the rape category.

So when Loki took off his own clothes, Tony started to freak out.

"Whoa, hey Bambi, what are you-"

"If you fight back, Stark, this will hurt you a lot more."

Shit. He was really going in for the kill, wasn't he?

Tony tried to run. He dashed to the right, but before his brain could actually catch up on _what the fuck he was doing_, Loki easily grabbed him by the neck and threw him back onto the ground.

"Ah-ah-ah, I _told you_ not to fight back, Stark." Loki chided as he crouched down, taking Tony's face between one hand bruisingly and quickly gripped both of the man's hands in the other, pulling them above his head. "You should really do as I say, _pet_."

"I'm not your fucking pet" Tony spat back, still trying to break free from Loki's grip, "Get away from me, you weirdo!"

Loki simply laughed at that – a dark, ugly sound, that Tony didn't want to hear again – as his hand left Stark's face and held his wrists still. Suddenly, Tony's wrists started to glow green with magic as the god smirked.

Tied. He'd been tied up by _fucking_ magic. But he could still move his legs.

Tony tried to kick Loki in the groin, but the villain grabbed Tony's hips, bruising him again. "My patience is wearing thin, Stark..."

"Fuck you," was Tony's instant answer.

Loki laughed again, "Now, why would I do that when I can fuck _you_ instead?"

Before Tony could react, Loki was kissing him fiercely, his tongue invading the inventor's mouth without a second thought. He didn't kiss back, he tried biting on Loki's tongue but that only earned a chuckle from him.

"Now now, Man of Iron. I wouldn't do that if I were you" Loki warned him.

Tony gritted his teeth, looking menacingly to Loki, "I'd rather _die_ than let you fuck me."

At first his words were empty. He only wanted to piss Loki off, to have the last word. But as soon as he spoke them, he_ knew_ it was true.

He wanted to die. He didn't know what the situation on Earth was in general – if it had worsened without the Avengers or if it had still somewhat the way they left it – but the World's Mightiest Heroes couldn't save it anymore. Five of them were a part of Loki's army now, and Tony...

He was about to get raped by the psychopath that attacked them.

The psychopath in question grinned at him, exposing his teeth. "Your death is not on my plans, Stark. I have far _better_ _ideas_."

As if to prove his statement, Loki made a swift flick of his wrist, and his fingers were instantly slicked by some kind of oil. "Spread your legs." He commanded.

Tony sneered at him, "Never."

Loki simply sighed impatiently, "Very well then."

He shifted his position and started to straddle Tony, his coated fingers now reaching for the hero's entrance.

Tony still panicked, still moved under Loki, but the guy was a god and while he wasn't built like Thor, he was still stronger than mortals like Tony's legs. He felt Loki's erection brush on his abdomen, making his eyes widen more. He couldn't do much, and soon enough he felt a cold, wet finger circling around him.

"F-Fuck, stop, Loki!" Tony breathed, suddenly feeling himself freeze. The god of mischief didn't stop though, but he still didn't push a finger inside.

"Oh, Stark, you're a little_ tense_..." Loki said with a hint of amusement, and he shifted a little on Tony's lap again to grind their hips together. "How's this, my pet?"

The feeling of their cocks brushing together startled Tony, making him jump and accidentally brush them even more.

Loki smirked amusingly, "I take from it you liked it, Stark?"

"I don't fucking like _men_!" Tony snarled, getting caught by surprise again when Loki's fingers finally entered him.

With his fingers slowly stretching inside Tony, Loki laughed lowly and murmured "Maybe I can change that." Finishing the sentence with another grind of his hips.

Tony gasped and felt his own cock start hardening, so he started to curse himself. Loki was a _guy_, for fuck's sake. In 47 years, Tony's never been interested in guys before.

Not that he was interested now. He couldn't. If Loki was a guy or a girl was the least of his problems now, as the trickster deemed Tony prepared and took his fingers out of him.

No, this wasn't him exploring his sexuality. This was _rape._

As scared as Tony was already, now the realization _really _kicked in. Loki was going to fuck him. He was going to have his way with him, and nothing he did-

"**FUCK!**" Tony screamed.

Loki had come out of his lap and immediately slammed his cock into Tony, without even giving a warning.

"You seemed distracted, Man of Iron. I'll make sure you don't divert your attention anymore." Loki explained with an evil grin as he started to move.

The feeling was more than just alien, it ached like fucking hell. Tony's ass was burning and boiling, and the more Loki thrust inside of him, the more it hurt.

Tony couldn't even bring himself to speak. He couldn't even think of what to do, of how to effectively push the god away from him and make the pain hurt less. Not that by pushing the bastard away would_ also_ make the pain go away. But it would help.

It _needed_ to help. He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything, but the idea that if he could do _something_ it would make it even a _little_better comforted him.

Tony felt completely hopeless. Loki was using his body, thrusting deeper and harder every second, making obscene sounds close to Tony's ear.

"Please..." Tony managed to croak out, finally looking at Loki. He promised himself right then and there that he wouldn't cry, no matter what horribleness Loki did to him, but he would sure as hell _beg_ for him to stop.

As soon as Loki looked back at him (without fucking stopping to move), he realized _that's_ what the villain wanted. "Are you going to appeal to my humanity, Stark?"

Motherfucker.

His words made the sex – no, not sex, _rape_ – hurt even more, so Tony decided to close his eyes and still himself. No crying, no screaming, no begging, _nothing_. That seemed like the best thing to do.

Unfortunately, it did nothing on Loki's performance. He fucked Tony hard, groaning right into his ear so he knew how pleasurable this was being for Loki.

He finally came, taking the opportunity to bite Tony's neck while riding through his own orgasm. Tony kept his eyes shut, biting his lip so no sound would come for Loki to hear.

"This is what you'll be doing now, _my pet_." Loki murmured before pulling away from Tony a few inches. He grabbed Tony's face between his hands, forcing him to look right into his eyes. "You'll give me pleasure whenever I desire. Do you understand?"

The god's breath was hot on his face, making Tony's rage boil even more than it already was. He'd have to create a plan to escape, to turn those people back to normal and to fucking_ end _Loki for once and for all. But for now, there was nothing he could do.

"Yes." Tony replied weakly.

"Good." Loki then caught their lips in a kiss, a weirdly soft kiss for what was about to happen to them. Tony didn't kiss back, but that didn't stop the villain. "Until the next time" Loki said, brushing Tony's cheek gently.

In a second, he was gone. The door was shut once more and the magic bounding Tony dissipated.

_That _was when Tony allowed himself to cry.

* * *

He slept on the floor. Not that there were any other options, but he was surprised he even managed to sleep at all.

Since the room had no windows – or anything in it – Tony couldn't tell when it was night or day. He only ever knew that the days have passed when the door opened, sometimes a flashing light blinding him momentarily or the darkness of the night that he was becoming used to.

Another thing that helped him discern the passing of time was... well..._ Loki_.

Loki only came once a day (or night). Sometimes he looked like shit, other times he wore a serene expression. But the fake serenity only lasted for a few seconds, before he claimed what he had come to take.

After some time, Tony was grateful that he only had to suffer once per day. But the pain was constant, and every time he thought his ass was finally starting to recover, it was already a brand new day and Loki was going to use him again.

One day, Loki didn't use his abused hole. He had pushed Tony on his knees and told him to "suck it."

Tony refused. He always refused, always put up a fight, which resulted in more pain and hurt. This time, it was no different.

Grabbing a fistful of the man's hair, Loki commanded again. "Suck. It."

Tony gave him the wrong answer. "Make. Me." He said through gritted teeth.

"As you wish" Loki replied coldly, his other hand gripping Tony's jaw and forcing him to open his mouth. Tony had his arms folded behind his back, bound together with magic, so no matter how much he tried to push away, it was in vain. Loki's god strength didn't help either.

The villain forced his way inside of Tony's mouth then, groaned lowly at the warmth of it. Tony already knew what kind of intrusion to expect on his behind, but this kind of intrusion was new.

Loki was big. Tony was almost choking with the feel, his erection brushing the back of his throat.

"Move." Loki instructed, and Tony wanted to completely let go of his cock, but he knew it'd only make Loki redo the process.

What he did, though, was bite Loki. He couldn't fight with his strength, he couldn't fight with his hands, but he still had his teeth. He bit hard enough to draw blood, and the scream that came out of Loki's mouth was loud enough to leave him deaf.

It happened too fast. The beat-up, the so-called 'guards' (Bruce and Steve, this time) bursting through the door to help Loki (and by 'help', Tony meant 'more beat-up'), his own blood dripping on the floor and mixing with Loki's own. When his minions were done, Loki dismissed them with a growl. _He_ wasn't done with Tony yet.

"That was a mistake on your part, Man of Iron." Loki managed to say between ragged breaths. If he was breathing hard because of the pain on his cock, the exhaustion of the beat-up or just because of rage, Tony didn't know.

He was too tired to reply.

Loki yanked him from the floor by his hair, making him kneel again. With a swift move of his hand, he healed and cleaned them both up. "Now... we wouldn't like to have a repeat of these events, would we?"

Tony shook his head, not trusting his voice enough. Loki had his magic, he could easily heal both of them if Tony tried a stunt like that again. But he wasn't sure if Loki wouldheal _both_ of them again. If it happened again, he could simply heal himself, and leave Tony bleeding and aching everywhere, like he was so used to doing.

At this point, Tony decided that whatever he could do to avoid pain, he would do.

"Do you need to be told twice, my pet?" Loki asked, referencing to the whole blowjob situation. This time, Tony sighed and took Loki in his mouth grudgingly. He wouldn't bite (it would take a lot of balls for him to try that again), but he only hoped Loki knew that Tony had no experience on cock sucking.

Well, not in sucking cocks himself, but he had plenty of experience with being sucked. So he had an idea of what he was supposed to do.

He swirled his tongue around, eliciting a groan from Loki. He didn't like the reminder that it was him who did it to the god, but it wasn't like Loki would shut up.

Tony didn't like the feeling of a cock so deep his throat, but he thought that the faster this whole thing was done with, the faster he'd get rid of Loki. He was healed, but still felt tired, and Loki's presence made him feel even worse.

So Tony started to bob his head up and down, at the same time as his tongue ran through the trickster's erection. If sometimes his teeth accidentally got in the way, Loki paid no mind. His captor was too busy moaning, grabbing Tony's head as he thrusted inside his mouth in time with Tony's bobs.

The pace quickened, Tony's throat already worn out and aching, but he had to keep going. After a few more thrusts from Loki, he came on Tony's mouth. The hot, salty liquid seemed to burn his throat, making him want to cry. But he wouldn't.

He only ever cried when he was alone. He wouldn't give those personal tears to Loki.

When they were done, Loki removed his cock from Tony, his tight grip on the shorter man's hair also letting go. The hand was now on Tony's cheek, caressing it mockingly.

"Thank you for that, my dear pet. It would be a pity to get rid of you." Loki's threatening tone didn't pass unseen by Tony.

* * *

One day, Thor – or at least what remained of him – suddenly slammed the door open, his neon blue eyes not quite looking at Tony's drained brown ones as he spoke. "Your presence is requested by His Highness, Stark."

Tony scoffed, not looking back at Thor as he replied. "No thanks, I'm staying here. He's usually the one to pay me _visits_, you know?"

His tone was casual, and while he didn't want to remember that Loki's 'visits' were more than just that, it was still true. Loki was the one to go to his _cell,_ not the other way around.

"You do not have a choice, Man Of Iron."

And the next thing Tony knew, he was being manhandled by the god. No matter how much he yelled for Thor to put him down, all of it was in vain as the big guy only stopped once they were in front of what Tony assumed to be Loki's bedroom.

The blonde quickly opened the door, "Here he is, Master Loki."

And seriously, Tony's stomach flipped at that name. Part of him still couldn't believe about what happened in the past few months, and seeing the god of thunder be completely submissive to his younger brother made Tony more than a little uneasy.

Even before that, Thor already loved his brother and would do anything for the bastard. But this? This blind obedience? Tony wondered if he'd ever see Thor – the _real _Thor – again.

Loki was laying down on his king-sized bed, though Tony had no idea where or how he'd get one by now. When he saw Tony, his lips parted in an evil grin, sitting up on the ridiculously big bed and waving a hand at Thor. "Thank you, my _darling_ brother. Your services are no longer required."

Thor nodded and left without a word. The door behind Tony closed with a _click_, and he knew there was no escape now.

Loki's eyes locked with Tony's, the trickster's grin never leaving his face. "Come here, my pet." He patted the spot next to him mockingly.

"What do you want?" Tony snarled, not moving an inch even though he knew what Loki was capable of doing _by force._

The crazy god laughed, that strange – _horrible_ – noise filling the room. Tony then took the opportunity to look around.

The room was surprisingly simple. It consisted of a large king-sized bed, a few square windows on each side of the walls, and a medium-sized wardrobe. If this was Loki's bedroom, he either had no time to organize it or didn't care enough to put his little "touch" on it.

Tony doubted that. But looking outside of those windows to the chaotic New York City, he wasn't as sure anymore.

"I thought by now you'd already know, Stark." Loki said, smirking.

Tony gulped, remembering the deal of last night. He_ knew_ exactly what Loki wanted, but he still wouldn't cooperate. He couldn't, not to _this asshole _who fucking ruined his life.

"I... know." He admitted, avoiding Loki's gaze. "But I still won't give it to you."

In less than a second, Loki was up and right in front of Tony. "Perhaps we could... negotiate?" He said as his face was only inches away from Tony's, who had just realized he was pressing his own body against the door, trying not to touch Loki's.

_What the hell is he talking about?!_

His confusion must've been apparent, because Loki chuckled darkly before taking Tony's chin between his cold firm fingers. "Do not be confused, little mortal. You _are_ going to do as I say, but because you _want _to."

"Why would I want to have sex with a _monster_?" Tony didn't know if it was his courage or his stupidity that made him say that, but he was glad to make the villain flinch, even if just slightly. A second later and Loki recomposed himself, like nothing had happened.

Loki sighed. "Now now, Man Of Iron. I'm being very patient with you. Rudeness won't get you anywhere." His fingers were still on Tony's chin, his thumb gently rubbing his lower lip. "Won't you at least listen to my proposition?"

Tony didn't reply. It wasn't like Loki would _shut up_ if he had said no.

The taller man moved closer, his body now completely flushed against Tony's. "If you collaborate with me, Mr Stark..." He began, his hand moving to the nape of Tony's neck, "I can return the favour."

Tony swallowed dryly, trying not to move much. Loki was barely inches away from him, his cold breath ghosting on Tony's face. One simple move would bring their mouths together, and Tony couldn't even bring himself to _think_ that this would be nice.

He still wasn't into guys. Especially not _this_ guy.

But he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. Even though Loki hadn't hurt him today (yet) and he tried to play _gentle-and-nice_with him, Loki still looked predatory. And, of course, Tony was the terrified prey.

"What do you mean by that?" Tony managed to whisper, trying to control his breath and his own heart rate.

"I mean... that if you willingly _play_ with me..." Loki started, his gaze falling to Tony's mouth for a second before going back to his eyes. "I can be the_ most _benevolent god."

"I doubt that." Tony's mouth said before his brain could even register.

Loki chuckled. "Try me."

It wasn't a command. It sounded more like a suggestion. Loki didn't specify what 'good' he would do, he just said he'd do it. Tony didn't even know the god too well. What would the trickster even consider '_good_'?

Trickster. God of _lies_. For all Tony knew, he could be lying here as well. He could be using his silvertongue on Tony.

But there was a _slight chance_ he could be saying the truth.

The hero gave it a thought. Even if he said no, Loki wouldn't stop. He wouldn't set him free. He'd still use his body like the night before, maybe even hurt him a lot more as a punishment for not accepting his _sweet deal_.

The difference between _today_ and _yesterday _was that this time, Loki was giving Tony a choice.

Except not really. There was only _one_ 'good choice', by Loki's book.

"What do you say?" Loki called his attention back.

Tony bit on his own lip. "Whatever."

He closed the distance between them with a kiss. A rather weak one, just to seal the deal. He didn't really _want_ to kiss Loki, but what other choice did he have?

But if he was to be honest with himself, he didn't expect Loki to be so gentle. He expected the _fake gentleness_ of before to vanish, for Loki to completely take off his mask and laugh maniacally because Tony was a fool to agree to him.

Loki kissed him softly, as if Tony had never been kissed before and was unsure of how to do it. Despite the noticeable pressure of his erection against Tony's dick, he only focused on the kiss they were sharing.

The villain nipped on the hero's lower lip lightly, asking for more access. Tony complied, and a moment later that intelligent tongue was exploring his mouth.

Tony tried to forget who he was kissing. He tried to forget what the circumstances were and what was the state of New York – maybe even the entire world – right now.

But he _wasn't_ enjoying it. He decided he'd give Loki what he wanted, that was all.

Loki sucked on his tongue, his hands now moving from the door and Tony's neck to his hips, caressing him tenderly. Tony's own hands reached for Loki's shoulders, silently setting on the man's neck.

If their bodies weren't flushed against each other enough, now they were. Tony felt his own cock starting to harden, and he cursed himself mentally for that.

Loki seemed to have noticed that as well. "Getting eager, aren't we?" He asked with a grin.

Tony didn't reply. He simply kissed Loki again, hoping that would shut him up enough to not ask if he was liking it. That was just unacceptable.

The god of mischief welcomed the kiss, quickly taking control over it again. One of his hands though, grew tired of holding Tony's hip, and instead went down to grab his cock.

That earned a breathless yelp from the shorter man, breaking the kiss. Loki smiled devilishly.

"Perhaps we should move this to the bed?" Loki suggested.

Tony nodded and in less than a second, they both were laying on the bed, with Loki on top of Tony. The villain now kissed Tony's neck, with his hand stroking him lazily.

Tony's breath hitched. It wasn't part of his plan (if he had any) to earn pleasure. He'd give it to Loki, yes, but he didn't expect to receive it.

Loki's hand was just teasing him, his hold not tight at all while his mouth got busy on his neck. Tony took the opportunity to ask.

"Why the sudden change?" His question sounding more like a whisper, but Loki seemed to have listened to him since his ministrations had stopped.

"What do you mean?" Now it was Loki who asked, his face still buried against Tony's neck.

Tony cleared his throat, "Well, uh... until today, you were still... you know..." He tried to gesture with his hands, unsure of how to put it.

Loki was _evil_. Tony didn't know how long it's been since the Avengers were defeated, but he knew it had passed at least a few months. During all these months, Loki never showed even a hint of gentleness to Tony. And now, suddenly, he's all up to 'negotiations' and shit?

Of course Tony was suspicious.

Loki was finally looking back at Tony, with an arched eyebrow. "And you want to discuss this now, Stark?"

"Well, you can't blame me for being a little worried about that. I mean, one day you force yourself upon me, the other you're caressing me and-"

Tony's train of thought was cut off by a firm grip on his cock and a tongue assaulting his mouth.

Loki broke the kiss only to say, "_Really_, Stark? You'd rather think about the past? When we could be having _so much fun_ on the present..." He didn't give the hero a chance to reply, quickly getting back to the kiss.

Tony moaned on the kiss when Loki's hand started to stroke him, building up a pace and making him even harder than he already was. For once, he agreed with Loki. He could think about this later, when he could think of other things other than how his hand was making the perfect pressure on his erection.

Before he knew what he was doing, Tony's hands wrapped around Loki, as if to keep him in place. The god seemed to like it, because his hand started to pump Tony even harder and the kiss moved to the man's neck, where Loki started to bite remorselessly.

Suddenly, Loki's hand stopped, earning a frown from Tony. The villain pulled back from him, just enough to look at his face again.

"I take it you were liking it?" Loki starts to laugh, and for a second Tony thought it was all really just a trap to make him hard so the man could play with him again.

When he opened his mouth to answer, Loki gave him a chasté kiss. "I told you I could be the most benevolent god..."

His mouth ran to Tony's jaw then, but didn't linger so much as it ran down, kissing his neck and then his shoulder, biting half-heartedly on his chest (just to make sure he still had his attention), kissing the way down his stomach until he reached the hero's cock.

"Keep your eyes on me, my pet." Loki ordered, his gaze still on Tony as he greedily took him on his mouth.

Tony moaned, biting on his lip to try to muffle the embarrassing sounds. He kept his eyes on Loki, as he had instructed, and somehow his brain didn't connect the fact that 1) it was a guy giving him a blowjob and 2) it wasn't just a guy. It was Loki.

It's been too long since Tony had pleasure, so he didn't blame his brain too much. Especially since Loki's tongue was so skilled and so wet he thought he'd come right then and there.

Loki seemed to notice that, and rewarded Tony with a long suck, making the man moan even more. Usually he wasn't the one being so vocal in bed (he was the one to take moans out of his bed partners), but he couldn't help it with Loki's talented mouth on him.

"L-Loki, if you keep up I'm gonna-" Tony tried to warn him, but when Loki heard him he simply sucked him harder, his tongue running from the tip of his cock to the base and then back again. He repeated the process and within seconds, Tony came.

He thought he'd never feel like this again. This blissful moment that he used to get so easily when he was the owner of his own life. Maybe it was because it's been so long, but this time when he had his orgasm, it felt even better than any other he had before.

Loki didn't stop to suck him, swallowing the hot liquid till the last drop. When he was done, he went up to give Tony another kiss. "And_ this_ is how you should properly use your mouth, Man Of Iron."

"That's unfair. For all I know, you've been sucking cock for thousands of years. You're more experienced in this than I am." Tony teased him, his post-orgasm making him feel very relaxed and good-humored.

Strangely enough, Loki didn't seem offended at his teasing. "Perhaps you can learn a trick or two with me." He said right before kissing the man again.

Loki's kiss was gentle but demanding. He shifted a little bit on top of Tony, making the hero feel his still very interested erection on his thigh. When they broke apart, Tony asked "What do you want me to do?"

Loki grinned. "Ah, so eager to obey me now, aren't you Stark?"

Tony shrugged. "I told you I'd play along, you gave me an orgasm. Seems fair."

If Tony really thought about it, it wasn't really "fair". He was being submissive to a fucking psychopath, and if he didn't play along, things would probably get even worse. However, now Loki was really paying attention to him, being strangely tender about the whole situation.

Tony had been sex deprived for so long. Sure, Loki fucked him everyday, but that was completely different. Before, Loki only worried about his own orgasm. Now...

"You're still worn-out from your release, aren't you?" Loki cooed, his hand caressing Tony's cheek. "Maybe I can give you a little help with that."

Loki placed his both hands on each side of Tony's temple, closing his eyes so he could work on the spell. Odd words falling from his mouth, but Tony couldn't distinguish what he was saying. Soon enough, he felt a rush of adrenaline run through his body, and he felt more rested than he'd ever been in his entire life.

When Loki healed him, he only did so on the outside. Back when he gave his first blowjob, he still felt very tired. Now, it was like he never worked in his life. He never drank, he never stayed up at night working on projects, he'd never been kidnapped, he'd never had any almost death experiences, nothing... He was good as new.

Loki didn't waste much time. As soon as Tony contemplated his freshness, Loki started to hump him, rubbing their cocks together. "First, you must be completely ready for me, my pet."

Tony didn't want to admit, but having their dicks pressed together felt amazing. All of this was still very new to him, and a little place in his mind was still shouting at him for it. But he waved it all away, trying to focus only on the pleasure.

Loki rubbed them, groaning as he did so. It only made Tony's erection grow faster, soon to be fully erect. A few more grinding of their hips (and gasps from Tony), and Loki stopped. "I think you're interested enough, now."

The villain pulled away from Tony just enough, "I want you on your knees and hands, Anthony."

It was the first time he called Tony by his first - and unused - name. Tony hated that name (it reminded him of his father), always asked others to call him just "Tony", but somehow Loki made it sound less... hateful.

He did as he was asked. If it was a demand, Loki would've forced him to do so, or at least that's what Tony thought. He bared his ass for Loki, mentally reassuring himself that this time is not like the others. He won't hurt you, Tony, calm down.

But saying something was easier than getting it done. He didn't move, though, so he counted it as a win on his part.

Loki spread his legs apart, and once again Tony had to try to relax. Loki noticed his anxiety and chuckled a little.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Anthony." Loki assured him, his hands massaging Tony's sides, soothing him. "Rest assured that I'll properly prepare you first."

Tony's breathing evened a little bit at that, but he didn't respond.

He hears the sound of Loki's magic working again, and soon enough one of his fingers (now coated with lube) was massaging his entrance. Tony unconsciously stiffens at the feeling.

"I'm sure you've noticed that I can be very gentle when I so desire, Stark." Loki explained, his tone soft as his finger only teased Tony. Bit by bit, the man started to ease himself. If Loki's words were helping, he wouldn't admit.

Then his first finger entered very slowly, as the god lowered down to whisper in his ear. "You have surprised me today, my _pet._"

"H-How?" Tony asked, trying not to move away from the finger inside of him. The feeling still was strange, but it wasn't as painful as before.

"You are _so_ willing today." Loki whispered again, doing circle motions inside of him. "Kissing me back, offering yourself up..." He curled his finger, teasing Tony. "So eager..."

Tony wanted to say something snarky, but all of his snark left him with Loki preparing him like that. Tony was used to dirty talk, but only when it was _him_ doing the talking. Sometimes it was a woman, encouraging him with seductive words, but it was never something like this.

Suddenly, Loki's other hand reached for Tony's cock, making the man gasp.

"Oh, did I startle you, my pet? Would you like me to leave?" Loki playfully let go of him for a second, just to see Tony's reaction.

"N-No!" Tony immediately cried out before he could realize what was going on. He then cleared his throat, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "I mean... you can..."

"Hmm?" Loki prompted.

"You can... keep your hands on me."

A part of him felt disappointed at himself. He told himself he _wouldn't like this_, it wasn't part of the deal for him to like it. But he couldn't help it, his body was begging for this, begging for _more_ and he would be a fool if he didn't seek for what he wanted.

"Oh?" Loki's hand casually held Tony's erection, stroking him slowly. "Is this what you want?"

Tony hummed softly, the finger still working inside of him as he felt Loki's firm grip on his cock.

"You have to be a little more vocal with what you want, Anthony." Loki replied with his sultry voice, a second finger entering Tony slowly. Now the two fingers were brushing against his prostate, Tony's moans getting a little louder.

"I- I want..." Tony started, closing his eyes so he could feel the pleasure more intensely. "...More. I want more."

Never stopping his stroking, Loki inserted a third finger. Tony winced at first, but when Loki's hand stroked him harder, he felt no need to complain.

"More what?" Loki asked, biting on his neck from behind as his hands still did the job for him.

"M-More you." Tony gasped. "Fuck me." He breathed out, not believing what he had just said, but not caring either.

Loki pulled his fingers out of him, just so he could align his cock to Tony's entrance and thrust into Tony. The hero groaned, more from pleasure than from pain. Despite not giving him a warning, Loki was surprisingly gentle.

"I think you'd better hold yourself, Stark." Loki advised, grabbing Tony's hip.

Tony settled to grabbing the headboard in front of him. Loki could be joking, but there was a slight chance that he was serious about it.

And just like that, he started moving. Loki was going slow, but oh so _hard_. At the same time the villain thrust forward, his grip on Tony's hip brought him backwards, making sweet _sweet_ friction between them.

His pace didn't keep slow though, because the more Tony moaned, the faster Loki went, and the faster and harder he fucked Tony, the more Tony moaned again. The idea of grabbing the headboard was fantastic, since they were moving so fast that even the bed was moving with them.

"Look at you..." Loki started, and even though he was back to speaking right into Tony's ear, his back pressed to the god's chest, they never stopped moving. "So wanton... so _beautiful_..."

Loki gave one particular thrust, and Tony moaned even more.

"I wish they could all see you... the great Iron Man, fucked like a whore by his enemy." Loki fucked him even harder, eliciting more gasps and moans from Tony. He chuckled, "And he's _liking it_. Poor mortal."

Tony gripped the headboard tight. He didn't need to be reminded of that. Of _any_ of that. He knew it was wrong, he knew if his friends had seen him like this they would never look him in the eye again.

But they all were gone. The Avengers were all under Loki's control, same as many civilians. It had been so long since he'd last seen Pepper and Rhodey, but he was sure they were also in Loki's clutches.

The only one possibly left 'alive' was JARVIS, but even then Tony wasn't sure. With the chaos outside, it was possible all of his technology was destroyed, and with that JARVIS and his robots too.

Loki brought him back from his thoughts with a thrust aimed right at his prostrate. "Oh no, please don't think of these _feeble_mortals."

His hand grasped for his cock again, and Tony couldn't help his moaning anymore. He realized he wasn't the only one making embarrassing noises, as Loki groaned on top of him.

"Focus on _me_, Stark. On us. On my cock filling you whole and my hand helping you reach completion."

As if on cue, his cock pounded right into Tony's prostate, Loki's hand getting harsher. And within seconds, Tony came with a shout, the trickster's hand milking his way through his orgasm while still fucking him from behind.

Tony's ass clenched with it, and then Loki found his own release. His thrusts didn't stop, though, not before he came down from the orgasm.

They both collapsed on the bed, one on each side, their breaths trying to catch up.

"Well..." Loki started, shifting so he could look at Tony better. "I think we can get used to this new dynamic."

Tony still couldn't look at him. He was looking at the ceiling, his brain trying to catch up with what just happened as his breath tried to even.

He had sex. With Loki.

And he liked it.

Suddenly, Loki started to shift again, until he wrapped an arm around Tony's chest, burying his face on the crook of the man's neck. "Let's rest for a few minutes." He announced, his lips brushing softly on Tony's skin as he spoke, "I still want you today."

Tony couldn't tell if his shiver was from fear or anticipation.

* * *

The next few days (weeks? _months_?) that passed made Tony a little uneasy, but for different reasons.

When Loki was done with him on that first day, he sent him to a different room. This new room was just as simple as Loki's, if not smaller. The bed was surprisingly soft and he even had a television. It was an old tv, only had one channel on it, but Tony guessed it would have to do.

He tried to open the tv and see what it had inside, just so he would have something to do with his hands and his mind. Sadly, there wasn't much he could do without the proper tools.

He was also given clothes, for once. They were a little too big on him, but at least he didn't need to be naked all the time.

The first two days of this new treatment, he still thought of escaping. He had windows on this new room, but unlike Loki's windows, these were too small for him. He thought of throwing the tv at his guards (Clint and Natasha one day and Steve and Thor on the second), but he discovered he didn't have enough strength to carry the heavy television.

That, and even if he managed to hold it long enough, all four of the ex-Avengers could easily dodge from it or hold the TV.

By the time what he thought was the third day, he completely gave up on any hopes of escaping and/or having his friends (and his_old life_) back.

On the bright – _bright_? – side, things were starting to get better between him and Loki.

He was the one to go to Loki's room everyday, but instead of doing the deed and be gone right after, they did it more than once per day. Loki prepared him thoroughly, making sure he felt the least pinch of pain possible.

At least that's how Tony imagined it to be.

He got better at blowjobs, Loki said. He usually mimicked what Loki did to him when the god sucked his cock, and apparently it wasn't only Tony who love the effectiveness of his tricks. Every time Loki praised him about that, Tony felt a weird sense of pride for doing it right.

That didn't only apply to blowjobs, though. Whenever he heard Loki's groans of pleasure, or even when the god vocally said his approval of something Tony did/was, he felt something burning in his stomach.

They were having sex now. It seemed like a long time ago when Loki used to abuse Tony. Now, they brought pleasure for the both of them.

Tony still thought he wasn't gay. It was just a good way to spend time, and it made him feel good. Loki no longer hurt him, so that was definitely a bonus.

Plus, when he was with Loki, he didn't have time to think. When he was with him, it was just Tony and Loki. Just the friction between their bodies, how great it felt for both of them and how many times they could do it a day before both of them could pass out from exhaustion.

He started to anticipate those encounters everyday.

They were kissing, with Tony sitting on top of Loki. Their cocks were merely brushing together, but just the little touch made both of them gasp.

"Anthony..." Loki called him breathlessly, before catching the hero's mouth with his own.

Loki's mouth was oh so very hot and wet. Tony grinded their cocks, seeking more friction, but never broke the kiss.

The trickster broke it for him. "What do you want today?" He purred, looking seductively at Tony.

Tony blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I said..." And then Loki's humid mouth moved to Tony's neck, "What do you want today?"

A little moan escaped from Tony's lips. Damn, he actually grew to love this man's mouth.

A bunch of different scenarios sprung into his head, so many possibilities. He knew that when they'd be done, Loki would probably still want more, so he could pick more than one for today.

But Loki's mouth was oh so very _distracting_.

"I want to fuck your mouth." Tony says before he can even register what he just requested.

Loki chuckled, "Is that so?" He asks before biting Tony's neck gently.

Tony clears his throat, "Uhm, yeah... I would... like that."

With one last nip, Loki moves away from him, sitting back straighter on the bed in front of the headboard.

"And how would you like it, hmmm?" Loki purred.

"Wait... you'll actually let me-"

"I fucked _your_ mouth plenty of times. Maybe it's time to return the favour." Loki explained, smirking.

Except... it wasn't a favour. The first time Loki did it to him brought blood, pain and a lot of humiliation. The other times were slightly less painful, but still humiliating enough.

Perhaps Loki was talking about _recent_ fucks. They never really spoke about those dark times, it seems like they've happened so long ago and with another Tony and another Loki. Not _them_.

Loki's hand brings Tony down for a kiss, before he breaks it to say, "I'll... I'll stand up."

It's been sometime since he last did it. Sure, when he was with Pepper, she gave him the occasional blowjob but they never tried mouth-fucking.

(They never would have a chance to try, either.)

He stands up, grabbing the headboard for support. Loki promptly takes Tony's ass between his hands, bringing him even closer to his mouth. He then opens his mouth wide, looking back at Tony.

Tony tentatively pushes his cock inside of that wonderful mouth and he groans instantly. Loki works his tongue on his shaft, encouraging him to move and Tony didn't need to be told twice. He thrusted slowly, not wanting to make the god choke.

All his careful nature got thrown through the window when Loki met his every thrust with long swipes of his tongue, his hands on Tony's ass dangerously close to his entrance. Tony groaned loudly, wanting to bury himself on that hot wetness and when he hit the back of Loki's mouth, the villain _moaned_ and took him deeper.

Oh. Sometimes he forgot Loki apparently didn't have a gag reflex. _Fuck_.

Tony started to move faster and gasped when he felt a slick finger finally entering him. He didn't stop, fucking Loki's sinful mouth in time with Loki's own thrusts inside his ass.

He was getting closer to the edge now, his thrusts becoming harder and faster each second, while he felt three of Loki's fingers already inside of him and teasing him. Tony came loudly, his cock shooting hot strings of cum right into Loki's throat.

The god greedily sucked him like he always did, his eyes never leaving Tony's as he did so.

When Tony pulled away, breathless, Loki yanked him down for another kiss. He didn't mind tasting his own cum on Loki's mouth, not this time in the least.

Without breaking the kiss, Loki healed him so they could have another round - Loki's round, maybe - but Tony reluctantly parted so he could give him another idea. "Hey... can I ask you something?"

Usually they didn't do much talking, unless it was _dirty_ talking. So Tony took Loki's confused expression to continue, "Look, Loki, I know that you already let me choose something today, but-"

"You're always free to suggest something to me, Anthony." Loki said before he could finish, his brow arched.

"It's just... can I ride you?" Tony blurted it out. How else would he ask something like this?

He always suggested new things in bed when he fucked girls, but he still wasn't used to suggesting _new things to Loki_.

"You wish to... ride me?" Loki asked, looking away from him. Shit, did he upset him? Was Loki okay with this? Did he want to stick to what they liked but Tony kept wanting to vary?

Tony reached his hand for Loki's cheek, rubbing it gently. "Hey, it's okay. Just tell me you don't wanna and I'll do what you want."

Loki laughed, trying to hide a smile that Tony started to get used to see on his face.

Before Tony could question it, Loki's lips caught his on a fervent kiss, his hands once again running to Tony's ass and squeezing him. "I admit, I never thought of this position."

He squeezed Tony's ass again, eliciting a gasp from the man. "I don't like to be... _out_ of control."

He explained, avoiding Tony's glance as he laid with his back down.

"But perhaps we could try this." He gave in, smirking at Tony.

The hero straddled his hips, their cocks brushing slightly and making both men gasp.

"Can I ask one more thing, though?" Tony asks, biting his lips. He thought he was really pushing his luck with this whole situation.

Loki did a hand gesture, motioning him to _go on_.

"Can you wear your helmet?"

That's something Tony never thought he'd ask. He didn't want to admit, but the helmet started to turn him on when one day Loki was too impatient to even undress them and he fucked Tony seemed to forget all gentleness when he wore the helmet.

That was one of the best fucks they had.

Loki laughed again, but snapped his fingers so he was now wearing it.

"Happy?" The god asked him sarcastically.

"Very. Thank you, darling." Tony replied on the same tone.

He positioned himself on top of Loki, eagerly reaching a hand to grip on Loki's helmet. He was ready, the 'teasing' from earlier wasn't put to waste.

He downed himself on Loki, moaning softly from the feeling. Once he was inside to the hilt, Loki's hands moved to his ass, grabbing not-so-gently.

"Ah, so you wanted my helmet just to hold yourself?" Loki teased, his hand stroking Tony's behind up and down.

"I've got my reasons." Was Tony's response before he started moving.

It definitely felt different from before. Maybe it was the angle, but Tony, for once in what felt like forever, felt he was in control of something. He started to pick up a pace, choosing to go fast since the beginning.

Loki groaned beneath him, his thrusts meeting Tony's own each second. Tony himself couldn't stop moaning, focusing only on how damn good it felt to be like this.

He rocked his hips up and down, getting impulse from Loki's helmet as he fucked himself. Loki took the opportunity to spank him.

It wasn't intended to cause pain, but it startled Tony, making him almost lose his pace.

"You look so gorgeous fucking yourself like this..." Loki smirked and hit his ass again.

Oh? Is that how he wanted to play?

Tony started to go even faster, never breaking eye contact with Loki. It was him who smirked now, seeing how Loki lost composure with how hard he sinked down on his cock and then ran back to the tip of it.

Loki slapped his ass-cheeks a few more times, each time more intensely than the other. He whispered encouraging, _filthy_ words to him, and within seconds Tony came again, moaning through his orgasm.

He felt Loki shudder underneath him, coming to his orgasm as well. But neither of them stopped moving, not until they came down from their release.

They were completely sated, but smiling goofily at each other.

* * *

They slept together that night.

Tony could only tell because, when he woke up the next morning, he felt a cool body under his touch.

He blinked a few times, willing the sleep away, as he took the sight in front of him. Loki was using his arm as a pillow, while he slept serenely, strands of his messy hair splayed across his face.

Tony never saw him look so peaceful before. Not even post-sex, when both of them had had their orgasms and were blissfully happy. Loki also looked a lot younger when he was sleeping.

Then, Tony realizes that _his captor_ is asleep. He could try something, right?

Escape? Maybe not, even though he doesn't remember which of his friends were guarding the door yesterday. He doesn't even remember if there's anyone guarding the door anymore, since he stopped trying to pull a stunt a long time ago.

Still, how long would it take for him to run through that door before anyone could catch him again? Or before Loki could wake up and punish him for his betrayal?

_Betrayal_... but was it, really?

Tony reached the conclusion that _it was_. The lack of guards must've meant something. The change in treatment, the new room, clothes, _sleeping with him right now_.

The still somewhat logical part of his brain told him he could kill Loki as he is right now. Search the room for something pointy (maybe Loki still kept his scepter around?) and stab him as he sleeps.

But...

He can't. He can't escape, he can't kill Loki.

That would be worse than betrayal. Tony doesn't think he could live with the thought that he had killed Loki.

He sighs, reaching a hand to brush the hair from Loki's face. He really couldn't do any of those things. He killed men before, in Afghanistan, and he managed to escape. But things were different back then.

And things are certainly more different now.

His hand, no matter how gentle, startled Loki into wakefulness.

"Shh, it's okay, it's just me..." Tony whispers, stroking Loki's face soothingly.

He never could hurt this face.

Loki shifted closer, a hand running to the back of Tony's neck, "You woke me up."

Tony chuckled, looking away for a second, "What, you're gonna chastise me?"

Loki grinned at him, before he closed the distance between them with a kiss.

God, how he _loved_ this mouth.

Loki pressed himself against Tony, the hand on the man's neck now gripping his hair as the other hand rested on top of his arc reactor.

That was another curious thing. By now, Tony wasn't afraid of Loki touching his arc reactor. He pretty much arched into the touch, seeking for more contact.

"Well, since you woke me up so early, I don't see why we shouldn't start our activities _right now_." Loki broke the kiss to say, looking seductively at Tony.

Tony rolled on the bed, stopping on top of Loki as he straddled his hips. "You know what, I think that's a great idea."

His lips found Loki's again, just as their hips found each other and started to grind. It was beautiful, how they moved in sync and how their tongues fought for dominance.

Tony always surrendered. In the beginning, he had no chance of 'winning'. But now, he didn't care much for who should win.

Surprisingly enough, Loki was the one to surrender this time. Tony sucked on his tongue, their fully erect cocks brushing together at a nice rhythm, every now and then eliciting gasps from them.

Loki parted from the kiss, "Fuck me, Tony."

And that earned a very confused expression from Tony. "W-What?"

Loki wrapped his legs around Tony's waist, as well as his arms around his neck.

"I said..." And then those cold lips made contact with his ear, "_Fuck me, Tony_."

_Oh, fuck._

"But... you... and I..." His brain wasn't quite connected to his mouth in the moment, because what he wanted to say was _'It's usually you who fucks me'_ or_ 'Are you sure about this?' _or even something as simple as _'You called me __**Tony**__'._

But Loki silenced him with another kiss, a very simple but tender gesture. "I want you to fuck me, Tony."

His lips moved to Tony's neck, his hips jerking against Tony's for more friction as Loki said, "I want to feel _**your**__ cock_ inside of me."

Tony moaned at that. "O-okay..." He says at last.

"I just... I don't have any lube with me." He explained, laughing slightly.

Which was true, Loki always summoned the lube out of fucking nowhere, and it was already coated on his fingers for immediate use. Tony didn't know if he could do the same with _his_ fingers.

Except Loki also laughed, a smirk spreading on his lips. Without a word, he simply took hold of Tony's right hand and brought it to his mouth.

Tony was about to ask what he was planning to do - spit wasn't a viable substitute, was it? - when he felt that smart tongue circle around his fingers, eliciting a tiny moan from him. Then he felt the wetness around it, and it _definitely_ felt more slippery than just saliva.

"Loki, what-"

Loki didn't bother to hear him, as his tongue was too busy doing _filthy_ things to his fingers. As if it wasn't enough, he started grinding his hips to Tony's, reminding both of them of their eager erections.

When Loki let go of him, Tony noticed he was completely covered with... _lube?!_

"Don't worry, this isn't saliva, Stark." Loki explained to him, looking smug.

"Wait, but how do you- your spit is made of lube?! How come I never noticed this-"

With a sigh, Loki caught Tony's face between his hands, making him look at his eyes. "No, Stark, this was _magic_. I just thought it would be more entertaining to see how you reacted with this little show..." He let go of Tony's face.

Well, okay, Tony never liked magic. After meeting Loki and learning what he could do with it, he started to straight up **hate** it. But, just like Tony's behaviour, things had changed...

And he had to admit, never-ending lube was an advantage. He'd probably ask Loki to suck his fingers again whenever they needed the lube.

Tony reached his hands to Loki's entrance, the god's legs still wrapped around his waist. As many times that Loki prepared him, he was still unsure of how to do it.

He felt Loki's hands run on his back, tugging him down so they were face to face, Tony's hand still hovering Loki's entry.

"You have a problem, Stark?" Loki inquired, his voice a little stern but his expression looking oddly soft.

"No! I just... You know that I never..."

Fuck, did he really have to explain this?

"Would you rather have me prepare myself?" Loki offered, his hands lightly caressing Tony's back up and down, soothing him.

"N-No! It's fine, I can do it." Tony told him, lowering to plant a kiss on Loki's lips as he slowly pressed his finger inside of Loki.

The villain gasped, pressing himself against Tony so he could feel him even more. Tony circled his finger around him, mimicking what Loki did before with his tongue. He curled his finger, remembering how much he loved when Loki did that, and he instantly heard a moan from the god.

Now more relaxed with the new experience, Tony added another digit easily, repeating the process. Loki was starting to arch his back, his head tilted back exposing that long neck, and Tony took the opportunity to bite on him.

With a third digit, he started to fuck Loki with his fingers, putting them in and out of him fast.

"Tony..." Loki moaned, back into calling him by his first name. "Please, Tony..."

In a second, he removed his fingers out of Loki, but didn't insert his cock yet.

"Hmmm, I think I could use some lube on my cock, too..." He said thoughtfully, even though _thinking_ was pretty much the last thing he was doing.

Loki exhaled sharply, leering at him, but Tony instantly felt the god's lube smothered hand stroking him quickly.

Tony was the one groaning now, but Loki's grip tightened around him, and he looked at those smoked topaz eyes who looked back at him warningly.

"Fuck. Me. Tony." Loki demanded, looking a mix between mild anger and something close to a pleading.

Tony nodded, quickly guiding his cock to Loki's entrance. "Here goes..."

He got inside Loki without trouble, groaning at how _hot_ Loki's ass was. It'd been _oh so long _since he was like this with somebody. All those months bottoming were good - fuck morals, he _fucking loved_ to be fucked by Loki - but he never noticed how much he missed this.

Loki seemed to miss having a cock up his ass too, because he was moaning just from the first penetration. When Tony started to move, they both couldn't keep quiet anymore.

Tony didn't go slow and gentle, as he first thought he'd do. His cock seemed to have a mind of its own, going as fast as he could and increasing his force at each thrust.

Loki was writhing underneath him, meeting Tony's every thrust, his nails digging into Tony's back.

"Tony..." He moaned, "Oh, _Tony_..."

Hearing his name - his first name - fall from those lips like they were the best word Loki could say, only made him thrust faster. One of his hands grabbed Loki's cock, as his mouth started to suck on his neck.

Truth be told, Tony wanted to suck on that wonderful mouth, but that meant he'd have to stop listening to Loki's incessant moaning, and that would be a shame.

Especially since he became louder when Tony stroked his cock in time with his own thrusts.

Tony fucked him roughly, having enough of being gentle. The god approved, one hand on Tony's head tilting it slightly, so he could whisper right into his ear.

It felt so _intimate_, so _personal_, so amazingly _right_ that with a few more thrusts, both Loki and he came at the same time.

Loki screamed his name, Tony's groans were muffled by Loki's neck, but neither one minded. They reached heaven in those blissful seconds of orgasm, and they didn't quite want to come down just yet.

Breathing proved to be difficult. But after some hitched inhaling and exhaling, they started to recover.

Tony pulled out of him and his back hit the mattress, but not before an arm curled around Loki and brought him close. Loki's own arms wrapped around Tony's neck, bringing them even closer as their chests pressed together.

They both still felt very tired, but Loki started to plant feather-light kisses on Tony's neck, going up his jaw, until he reached his lips and settled for chasté kisses. Before Tony knew about it, he was holding him with both of his arms, returning the soft kisses whenever Loki pulled away even if just a second.

He didn't care anymore. Tony shut the rational part of him, the part that still _screamed_ at him for enjoying the sex, enjoying _Loki_, enjoying how wonderful it felt to hold him tight and kiss him. In this new, chaotic world, he thought he'd never get to be happy again.

If it was Loki who brought him happiness, he didn't mind. He would be greedy - for once since a long time - and take what he wanted. There was no one left to judge him, anyway. There was only _them_.

"Rule the world with me." He heard Loki's smooth voice whisper.

He furrowed his eyebrows, opening his eyes to look at the light green serious ones in front of him.

"What?" Tony asked, honestly confused.

Loki removes a hand from his neck only to caress his cheek. His expression didn't change, he still looked serious and maybe even vaguely worried.

"You heard me, Tony." Loki started, his thumb gently stroking Tony's cheek, "Don't make me ask it again."

_Ask_. Not demand. Not command. Not threaten.

He was genuinely _asking_ Tony.

"Do you have any idea what you're asking me?" Now it was Tony who was asking, the question supposed to sound accusatory, but his tone couldn't really bring any urgency to it. He still sounded calm.

His hand started to play with Loki's hair, massaging his scalp first then curling his finger on a strand of it. Loki seemed pleased with it, as he hummed contentedly and proceeded to kiss Tony's neck.

"I am _aware_, Tony." Loki conceded, speaking his mind between kisses. "That is why I'm _asking_ you..."

Still, Tony wasn't ready to give him an answer. He was 99% sure of what he wanted, but that 1% was still going to bug him. He was a man of science, and he learned that however small a percentage of something going wrong was, it still _existed_. And it could turn the tables at you.

"Sometime ago..." Tony said, "I asked you why the change of heart."

Loki appeared to remember it, freezing for half a second before continuing his ministrations on Tony's neck. "And?"

"You didn't answer me." Tony reminded him, "You said we could spend our time doing better things."

Loki chuckled softly, drawing back so he could look at Tony, "That is _still_ true."

Tony's other hand now held Loki's chin, lifting it up, "I still want to know, Loki."

The god sighed, taking the opportunity to kiss Tony on the lips. Tony gladly accepted it, opening his mouth so Loki could get more access. The simple kiss became a passionate one, with Loki hungrily taking everything Tony had to offer.

When they parted for air, Loki rapidly said "You fascinate me. Ever since we met, you just keep surprising me every time."

He rested his forehead on Tony's, closing his eyes so he could tell the story better. This was an intimate matter, or so Tony thought. He didn't blame Loki for not wanting to look him in the eye.

As much as he wanted to look at the beautiful green he was hiding, Tony simply said "Go on."

Loki's hand slowly cupped Tony's cheek, "When we were at your tower... you were so defying, so fearless."

"So witty." Tony added.

Loki chuckled. "Indeed. I never thought I'd miss that wit so much..." He admitted.

"Miss?" Tony asked.

"You've changed. Back then, when we... uh... didn't agree." That's how Loki put it.

That was the first time they talked about the past. Well, Loki talked. Tony listened. He still wasn't sure where Loki was going with this.

"Changed how?"

Loki sighed once more. He opened his eyes, so he could look at Tony. His gaze now looked pained, and he pursed his lips before speaking "You were not as... responsive."

Tony said nothing, so Loki continued. "You... after sometime, you just... shut down."

And then, Tony knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. So he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and shifted, so he was now buried in the crook of Loki's shoulder, holding him tightly.

Now it was Loki who played with his (short) hair. "I'm sorry." He whispers. "I really am."

Tony sighed deeply, kissing on Loki's neck. They've been doing that a lot lately, changing their positions and repeating what the other did to them. It seemed to soothe both of them.

"And then?" Tony prompted, wanting to hear more from Loki.

"And then... when we were finally agreeing..." Loki's voice begun to cheer up and Tony could even hear a smile on his face. "I started to... _like_ you." He put it simply.

Tony grinned, giving one last kiss to his neck before looking right at Loki. "Oh yeah?"

The man beside him smiled - a real smile - and nodded. "Oh yes."

Tony himself smiled, then kissed him softly on the lips. "You better tell me what to do, then. I have no idea how to rule the world."

Loki just put his wicked tongue to good use and kissed Tony harder.

* * *

**A/N²: And now that you've read it all: ****_yes, I planned this ending all along._**  
**It's kind of the point of the fic lol**  
**At first I only planned to write this one shot and be done with it. Since the majority of people asked for a sequel(ish), the next fic in this series is actually the same story but in Loki's POV. Which I think (and hope) it's going to be really interesting ;)  
And I still hope you liked this fic :P**


End file.
